Unique
by AudeTK
Summary: - Je suis une abomination, murmura-t-il faiblement. Le cœur de Stiles se serra dans sa poitrine. Il avait tant redouté ce moment. Il savait qu'arriverait le jour où des questions seraient posées et où des doutes et pensées sombres envahiraient le jeune homme face à lui.
Remarque : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis, si. Mais plus pour longtemps heureusement héhé. L'interprétation de Stiles et Derek appartiennent à Dylan O'Brien et Tyler Hoechlin. Cependant cette histoire et les personnages non-issus de Teen Wolf m'appartiennent et ne sont pas autoriser à être utilisée sous quelques formes que se soit sans mon autorisation.

Précision : Dans cette histoire il est référé à Stiles comme à une mère, et non un père car il a biologiquement porté et donné naissance.

Je remercie infiniment mon adorable bêta, Calliope83, qui à déjà réclamé Kyronn comme futur époux, (sorry Ladies !) et qui m'a fait part de ses conseils et corrigé mes affreuses et vilaines fautes, bouh !

Unique.

Stiles était dans la cuisine, préparant le repas du soir comme à son habitude. Il chantonnait sa chanson préférée tout en remuant une sauce.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, tout à sa chanson et à sa cuisine. Si bien qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite le bruit de l'ascenseur. Ni celui des pas dans le couloir.

Non, ce qui lui fit relever la tête fut la force avec laquelle la porte du loft chuinta sur ses rails, faisant grincer ses dents et vriller ses tympans. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir une tornade noire foncer jusqu'à l'étage avant de sentir les murs trembler sous la violence d'une porte claquant sur sa chambranle.

Interloqué, il posa sa cuillère en bois et plongea son regard dans celui de son mari, assis dans son fauteuil préféré, un livre à la main. Celui-ci lui renvoya son regard, un sourcil haussé tellement haut qu'il touchait presque ses cheveux.

Stiles soupira, essuya ses mains sur son tablier avant de le poser sur le plan de travail et prit la direction des escaliers. Il s'avança dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte entièrement noire, à la poignée tordue et qui avait bien du mal à tenir sur ses gonds.

Il toqua et attendit une réponse. Après une minute de silence, comme pour rendre hommage à cette fichue porte noire, il entra.

Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur les murs familiers, peint à la main en noir et en bleu profond. La peinture avait coulé à certains endroits et s'écaillait à d'autre. Des photos, des posters et divers souvenirs ornaient ces murs ternes.

Ensuite venait le bureau, croulant sous les cahiers et les post-it ainsi que quelques paquets de gâteaux et canettes de soda. Abritant entre ses pieds une corbeille débordant de papiers griffonnés ou déchirés et de crayons mâchouillés.

Le lit était tout aussi désordonné, les draps, noirs également, froissés, la couverture roulée en boule au pied du lit, l'oreiller de travers. Divers vêtements sortaient du tiroir de lit.

À vrai dire, la seule chose de rangée dans cette pièce était la bibliothèque. Haute du sol au plafond, large comme deux hommes et entièrement ordonnée. Chaque livre était trié par genre puis classé du plus petit au plus gros. Pas un gramme de poussière ne reposait sur les ouvrages.

Et c'était devant cette bibliothèque rangée que se trouvait la tornade hostile. Le dos raide, la tête droite, les doigts serrés à s'en blanchir les phalanges et exhalant des vagues de colère et de tristesse jusqu'à emplir la pièce d'une atmosphère austère et sombre, s'accordant à la décoration.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon grand ?

Un grognement de colère lui répondit. Alors Stiles repoussa la porte derrière lui et lentement s'assit sur le lit en désordre.

\- Tu sais, je ne m'en irai pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse.

L'adolescent soupira de frustration avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Ses épaules se voûtèrent et il baissa la tête, ne laissant visibles de lui que ses cheveux noirs de jais, épais et ébouriffés.

\- Je suis une abomination, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra dans sa poitrine. Il avait tant redouté ce moment. Il savait qu'arriverait le jour où des questions seraient posées et où des doutes et pensées sombres envahiraient le jeune homme face à lui.

\- Chéri, commença-t-il lentement, choisissant ses mots avec précaution, tu n'es pas une abomination. Tu es-

\- Monstrueux, le coupa le garçon.

\- Unique, finit Stiles, appuyant chaque syllabe.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, le foudroyant des ses beaux yeux verts.

\- Unique ? Je ne suis même pas humain. Je suis capable de mettre K.O toute une bande d'abrutis sans transpirer, je peux courir des kilomètres et des kilomètres sans jamais m'essouffler, je suis capable d'entendre le cœur d'une personne battre sans même me concentrer, je peux savoir ce que ressent une personne à son ODEUR ! Tu trouves ça normal toi ? Parce que moi pas. J'en ai marre de me sentir différent. De ne pas pouvoir faire les mêmes activités que les autres sous peine de trahir mon secret. Je ne peux même pas sortir avec la fille qui me plaît parce que je risquerais de la déchirer en lambeaux et de la dévorer comme mon putain de PETIT-DÉJEUNER !

\- Tu n'es pas normal, Kyronn. C'est un fait indéniable. Tu es bien plus que cela. Tu n'es pas le monstre que tu crois être, tu es tout le contraire. Tu n'as jamais perdu le contrôle jusqu'à présent. Tu te sers de tes capacités pour faire le bien autour de toi. Tu es un jeune homme bien élevé, courageux, intelligent, drôle et beau comme un Dieu. Tu es le portrait craché de ton père. Le côté drôle en plus.

Le garçon laissa l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Ouais, tout le monde me dit sans arrêt que je suis une version miniature de Papa.

\- Dois-je en conclure que ton père est un monstre à tes yeux ? questionna Stiles.

\- Non ! s'écria le jeune homme. Bien sûr que non ! Papa est... Papa est un loup-garou Alpha qui protège Beacon Hills des menaces depuis bien avant ma naissance. Il sauve la vie des habitants quotidiennement, jour après jour sans attendre un seul remerciement, sans aucune reconnaissance de leur part.

\- Toi aussi. À plus petite échelle, certes. Mais il me semble que tu as empêché cette fille de ta classe de se faire agresser. Et tu as aidé Nolann à recouvrer la mémoire en chassant cette affreuse sorcière pendant vos vacances d'été au camping, non ?

\- Ouais... Mais, ce n'est pas juste le fait que je sois un loup-garou. C'est aussi parce que, tu sais...

Stiles se raidit d'appréhension. Lui qui pensait avoir résolu une partie du problème se rendait compte que ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Il savait où Kyronn voulait en venir. Mais il devait l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- Les gens commencent à poser des questions. Avant, j'entendais les adultes chuchoter que ma mère était partie en me laissant sur le palier de la porte de mon père. Ou bien qu'elle était morte, tout simplement. Personne ne m'en parlait parce que je n'étais qu'un enfant. Personne n'a rien dit non plus quand tu m'as adopté. Je ne suis pas le premier enfant élevé par un couple homosexuel. Mais au fil des années, les gens ont commencé à baisser leur garde et chuchoter d'autres choses. Des choses qui ne devraient pas être possibles. Et parfois quand je les regarde, je vois la peur et le dégoût que je leur inspire.

Stiles comprenait parfaitement. La gorge nouée, il ne pouvait qu'écouter en silence, observant le jeune homme tordre maladroitement ses longs doigts et essuyer distraitement son nez en trompette. Ses jambes tressaillaient sous l'effet de l'angoisse et certainement d'un sur dosage d'Adderall. Puis il reprit la parole.

\- Les gens ne sont pas aveugles, ils finissent toujours par le remarquer, par me questionner. Et je ne sais jamais quoi leur répondre. Parce que comment pourrais-je leur expliquer que je suis le fruit biologique de deux hommes ? Comment pourrais-je leur expliquer que tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de m'adopter, parce que c'est toi qui m'as porté pendant neuf mois ? Alors dis-moi, comment suis-je censé m'accepter quand je ne suis ni humain, et encore moins normal ? Est-ce que tu as une réponse à ça aussi, Maman ?

Les perles salées dévalant les joues de son fils étaient semblables à un couteau planté dans sa poitrine. Un coup pour chaque larme. Stiles savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, qu'il devait répondre à ses attentes et à ses espoirs.

Mais à la place, son regard erra une fois de plus sur les murs, ternes et sombres comme son fils. Il s'était longtemps demandé comment son adolescent de quinze ans avait pu changer aussi radicalement de personnalité. Comment il avait pu se renfermer et se faner de l'intérieur au fil des années. Tout au fond, il le savait. Il savait que son fils avait changé quand ses traits s'étaient accentués. Quand on avait pu clairement distinguer l'héritage génétique de ses **deux** parents.

Une photo colorée attira son attention. Accrochée au dessus du bureau, on pouvait y voir Kyronn âgé d'environ cinq ans, une gaufre à la main, du chocolat étalé partout sur son visage. On pouvait voir ses yeux cernés de fatigue mais brillant de cet innocence qu'ont tous les enfants. Son sourire éclatant respirait la joie de vivre et tout son visage exprimait le bonheur d'être blotti entre ses deux parents. Son père lui ébouriffait les cheveux et Stiles tentait tant bien que mal de lui essuyer sa joue barbouillée.

Si, enfant, Kyronn était une version miniature de Derek, tout en fossette et en dents de lapin, les années permirent de voir s'affirmer ses ressemblances avec sa mère. Toute la ville connaissait Stiles depuis toujours, le fils hyperactif du Shérif Stilinski ayant la fâcheuse tendance à se fourrer dans les ennuis ne passait pas facilement inaperçu. Son mariage avec Derek Hale, personnage assez énigmatique et anciennement suspecté de meurtre avait beaucoup fait parler de lui. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'arrivée de Kyronn.

Lydia Martin, en tant que Maire de la ville, les avait grandement aidés à coups de pot de vin et avait fait jouer ses relations pour qu'ils puissent accueillir leur fils. Derek avait reconnu l'enfant comme sien et déclaré que la mère n'avait laissé aucune trace après l'avoir déposé chez lui. Stiles étant le mari de Derek, les procédures d'adoption avaient été beaucoup plus simples, et grâce à Lydia, beaucoup plus rapides.

La ville avait jasé pendant des semaines sur la prétendue mère qui avait osé abandonner un enfant si mignon et si jeune et sur le courage qu'avait Stiles de rester aux côtés de Derek et d'élever un enfant qui n'était pas le sien, et qui, de toute évidence, devait être le fruit d'un adultère. Les ragots s'étaient calmés et la vie avait reprit son cours. Mais, à peu près trois ans auparavant, les racines de Kyronn commencèrent à être remises en cause. Et les regards, au départ compatissants et bienveillants, se firent soupçonneux et méprisants.

Après un long moment de réflexion, le regard insistant de son fils poussa Stiles à prendre la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse, Kyronn. Parce que tu as raison. Les autres ne comprendraient pas. Ils auraient peur et pourraient nous faire beaucoup de mal. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est comment **moi** je vois les choses.

Le garçon plongea ses yeux pleins d'espoir dans ceux, humides, de sa mère. Suspendu à ses lèvres, il attendait.

\- Quand Derek et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble, je savais déjà que c'était un loup-garou. Peter, Scott, les kanimas, les Druides maléfiques et tout ce qui s'ensuit, tu connais déjà cette partie de l'histoire. Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est que nous n'avions jamais prévu d'avoir d'enfant. Quand nous nous sommes mariés, nous avions fait une croix sur ce rêve, car oui, c'était un rêve. Nous voulions des enfants mais nous savions que c'était impossible. Nous ne pouvions pas adopter et prendre le risque que le surnaturel ruine une autre vie innocente.

Mais nous n'avions pas pris en compte mon étincelle. Je savais que je possédais des aptitudes magiques, mais je ne m'étais jamais vraiment penché sur la question, et aucun cas de grossesse masculine n'avait été répertorié et ne pouvait donc attirer notre attention. Seulement, Derek étant l'Alpha de la meute et moi une étincelle, même endormie, nous étions liés par une connexion très rare qui a rendu possible ta conception.

Quand nous avons su que nous allions être parents, nous étions terrifiés. Nous sommes passés par la peur : comment cela allait-il se passer ? Comment allais-je mener cette grossesse hors du commun ? Comment les gens allaient-ils réagir ? Par la colère : comment était-ce même possible ? Pourquoi n'étions-nous pas au courant de cette possibilité ? Pourquoi devions-nous passer par cette épreuve ? Par le doute : est-ce que nous allions y arriver ? Est-ce que nous serions de bons parents ? Comment nous, qui n'avions plus de famille, parviendrions- nous à en créer une ? Par l'acceptation : c'est arrivé, nous n'allions pas changer cela, nous allions être parents et nous allions l'assumer et faire de notre mieux. Puis enfin la joie : ce rêve que nous avions abandonné était en train de devenir réalité, nous allions avoir un enfant qui était notre chair et notre sang, un enfant qui ferait de nous une famille, une meute, un tout. Et peu importe l'opinion du reste du monde.

Puis tu es né, après que j'ai passé neuf mois régi par les hormones et autres crises diverses, tu as enfin vu le jour. Je t'ai serré contre moi. Tu étais si petit, si fragile. Mais là où j'ai vraiment réalisé à quel point tu étais exceptionnel, c'est quand ton père t'a pris dans ses bras. Instinctivement, tu as frotté ton nez contre sa main et quand ses yeux sont devenus rouges, ton regard écarquillé, plongé dans le sien est devenu or et lui a répondu.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour sentir le bonheur et la fierté qui emplissaient ton père. Il m'a souri, en te tenant toujours plus proche de son cœur, et j'ai remercié le Ciel de cette chance qui nous était donnée. De cette drôle de coïncidence qui nous avait offert un fils, l'être le plus unique de cet planète.

Stiles se racla la gorge, tentant de continuer d'une voix claire.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas toujours qui tu es et que le silence que t'imposent nos secrets est étouffant. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses car c'est à toi de découvrir ce que tu es, ce que tu veux être. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre, ni une abomination, ni toutes les choses épouvantables que tu peux t'imaginer ou que les autres peuvent imaginer à ton sujet . Tu es notre bonheur unique et tu pourras toujours compter sur ton père et moi. Toujours. Et sois sûr que nous t'aimerons toujours de toute notre âme, d'une manière inconditionnelle et tout aussi unique que toi.

Stiles laissa toute son émotion passer à travers le regard qu'il échangea avec son fils. Le soulagement et la reconnaissance transparaissaient sur le visage de ce dernier qui détourna le regard et sourit doucement.

Stiles n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Derek les avait rejoints. Il sentait sa chaleur et sa puissance picoter sa peau et parcourir son échine. Il n'eut pas non plus besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son mari, bien qu'adossé à la chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés et sa posture fermée habituelle, avait baissé sa garde et laissé ses yeux exprimer toute sa fierté et son amour pour son fils. Pour leur fils unique, en tout point.


End file.
